Lil Jumper 2 TW
link= link= __NOEDITSECTION__ Lil Jumper 2: Time Warp '(''Pequeño Saltador 2: Salto en el tiempo, en español por sus siglas en ingles), es un nivel del creador The Lamb y la continuación de Lil Jumper, este nivel es parte de la serie Jumper y el comienzo de la serie The Final Judgment. Actualmente tiene la dificultad Insane, pero se espera que sea Easy Demon. Nivel Introducción El nivel comienza con una secuencia del Cubo '''Lamb Presents, seguido de eso entras a una cueva estrecha Level made in the 2.0, continuas hasta llegar a una secuencia de plataformas de gravedad Featuring..., llegas a una pequeña parte donde cambias a la Nave, al UFO y de vuelta al Cubo of Waterflame. El drop de la música cambia, la cueva se vuelve más estrecha y oscura solo dejándote saltar unos cuantos picos after... months of work...its here! :), la pantalla se pone blanca. X Step y Clutterfunk Después de eso aparecerás con el UFO, como se vio en Lil Jumper aparecen de vuelta los picos que reaccionan a la música, pero esta vez mas agresivos Jumper 2: Time Warp!, featuring Sawie!. La zona aparenta ser un cielo con obstáculos similares a los de XStep, luego el fondo se vuelve naranja, cambias de gravedad ahora hay cadenas y cierras (esto hace referencia a Clutterfunk), Vuelves a cambiar a la gravedad normal y al fondo azul, ahora hay más obstáculos, la música se empezara a sonar mas tranquila e iras a chocar con una pared negra con un brillo blanco (similar a cuando pasas un nivel). Theory of Everything Sobresales de una pared (de igual diseño a la anterior), pero esta ves con el Cubo, {la zona parece una combinación de X Step y Clutterfunk, siendo Theory of Everything} la zona parece más una cueva, seguirás con la secuencia del Cubo esquivando las trampas de Sawie hasta llegar a un portal de Dualidad controlando una Nave y un UFO, el UFO pasa a la Ball, y pasas a controlar la Nave esquivando cierras y cambiando de gravedad, la secuencia doble acaba. Terminas con una engañosa secuencia con el Cubo que al pasas a la ball, usando orbes de gravedad para no chocar con los bordes de la estrecha cueva. Electroman Adventures y Electrodynamix Prosigues con la ball, cambias de plataforma a plataforma con tal de no chocar con picos en movimiento, hay una cara similar a la parte final de Electroman Adventures {La zona es similar al diseño de Electroman Adventures y una combinación de objetos de Electrodynamix}. Pasas al robot saltando sobre plataformas y evitando trampas de gravedad. Pasas a UFO donde tomas un pequeño descanso, el creador del nivel pone una nota: "Take a break!, too lazy for work! :V", y terminas chocando con una pared negra. Primer salto Al igual que la primer sección vista al principio del nivel, esta sección tiene mucho parecido a ella a excepción de que vas a una velocidad mayor y te persigue una pared con pinchos. Las plataformas en las que saltas brillan y cambian de color, hay mas objetos con movimiento, se invierte la gravedad y el fondo se pone de color rojo, saltas por plataformas horizontales y pasas a la Ball, la zona se vuelve mas estrecha a medida que avanzas y hay rampas engañosas. El fondo se vuelve completamente negro y solo saltas por bloques flotantes, la pared con pinchos se casi te alcanza... pero la música empieza a cambiar, dando paso la siguiente sección. Segundo salto Pasas a la Nave, el fondo es color purpura oscuro, sobresalen espinas y otros obstáculos de color negro con bordes blancos. Ahora aparecen dragones y otros enemigos, junto con cascadas que al parecer suben, el fondo tiene nubes y mareas. Cambias la gravedad, ahora el fondo es color amarillo oscuro, una engañosa pared que se mueve hacia arriba para darte paso, las plataformas parecen tener pasto blanco, las cascadas y mareas son del mismo color. Vuelves a una gravedad normal, el fondo se vuelve azul. Pasas sobre plataformas verticales en movimiento, la sección termina. Aparecerá Sawie diciendo: Ready for more? ''Empezara a brillar, haciendo blanca la pantalla para seguir con una nueva sección. Tercer Salto La zona tiene un parecido con el nivel oficial "Hexagon Force", se pueden apreciar hexágonos que brillan, aquí se ven por primera vez objetos de la versión 2.1 de Geometry Dash. Al iniciar la zona comienzas con el cubo a velocidad x3 pasando sobre una estructura con forma de una cara monstruosa, te impulsas a una estructura en forma de torre con un Pad amarillo, pasando a través de una estructura inclinada debes de presionar un botón verde para no caer en las espinas y cierras. Seguido de esto pasas sobre unas plataformas verticales, ahora debes de activar un botón rojo giratorio para hacer que aparezca un pad rojo que de paso a una secuencia de UFO en modo doble a velocidad -1. Esta secuencia e muy corta pero un poco complicada debido a que la zona es estrecha. Pasas sobre un portal que invierte el efecto de dualidad dejando solo un jugador, la zona se complicara mas, la decoración tiene tonos rosas y las estructuras diseños monstruosos hechos con ladrillos, estas estructuras se moverán, procura seguir las flechas y evita el ataque de Sawie. Acabando esto, cambiaras al Cubo con una muy corta secuencia, saltando de un pad rojo, el nivel se pondrá oscuro dejando solo un vació, tu icono y unos cuantos destellos. Cuarto salto El nivel retoma el diseño de las primeras versiones del juego. Saltando sobre estructuras verticales con orbes rojos, los cuales te pueden engañar y guiar a las trampas de Lil Pike y Sawie. Eligiendo bien el camino, saltaras a un orbe de Dash para ir a la siguiente zona. Quinto Salto La zona muestra un diseño de la versión 1.9 de Geometry Dash, con estructuras brillantes y en 3D, los colores son amarillos y tonos verdosos. Cambiaras al UFO, esquivando la trampa de Sawie, debes de seguir las flechas guiándote a un orbe negro para pasar a un portal de gravedad invertida, esquivando las espinas en movimiento, donde después saltas a un orbe verde para cambiar la gravedad de nuevo. Saltando a un portal del Cubo sobre un Pad rojo, te moverás con una velocidad x4 a la siguiente zona. Sexto salto La zona contiene decoraciones de la actualización 2.1 de Geometry Dash, muestra cascadas, rocas purpura y espinas de color verde agua brillantes. Comienzas con un portal de la araña, al poco tiempo después de esto debes de activar un botón de color verde agua para mover una estructura casi al final de la zona, que te ayudara a proseguir. Cambiaras al Robot, observaras que la zona ha desaparecido al igual que tu, y aparecerá una escena en la que '''The Lamb'(el creador del nivel) te dirá lo siguiente: "That part is not done"..."Don't tell abount this to Lil Pike" ("No he terminado esa parte... No le digas a Lil Pike") Después se irá del campo de vision del jugador. Ultimo Salto Sobresales de una pared negra, aun mantienes la forma del Robot, la decoración de la zona no es tan colorida, se aprecian estructuras flotantes y partes de un sistema de circuitos eléctricos. Tienes que ir saltando en las plataformas en forma de triangulo, algunas son dañinas, así que debes de conocer cuales son las correctas. Al final de esta zona de plataformas, habrá una estructura con la forma de la cara de un monstruo, en sus fauces esta un portal de Nave y un activador que evita que cierre su boca y te mate, debes de activarlo para seguir. Durante tu corto trayecto en la nave, habra cierras gigantes que debes de evitar, una tiene sus espinas mas separadas, pero dentro de ella se encuentran bloques invisibles, debes de entrar y salir sin chocar. Iras directo a un portal de Ball, pero debes de reaccionar rápido y saltar en los orbes antes de caer en las espinas que hay en el fondo. Pasaras a una sección del cubo, hay un letrero que dice "STOMP" (Que significa Pisar muy fuerte), de eso tratara ese fragmento del nivel, te seguirá un orbe negro durante toda esa sección, utilizándolo para no estrellarte en las espinas a causa de Pads de salto. Terminada la sección, regresaras a la velocidad norma, sin el orbe negro y solo iras saltando sobre unos escalones ascendentes hasta el final donde te esperara un portal de tamaño, deshaciendo el efecto del minicubo y aquí terminara el nivel. Actualizaciones 26/06/16 Cube. El creador publica una Demo de lo que seria el inicio del nivel. 24/08/16 Clutter-Step. El creador publica una segunda Demo, mostrando nuevos diseños en el logo del nivel, el logo de Waterflame, además añadiendo mayor dificultad. Elimino el portal de tamaño de la primera Demo. 22/09/16 of Every-Sawie. El creador publica la tercera Demo, muestra un nuevo diseño del logo, así como animaciones a los textos. Hace su Debut el personaje Sawie, haciendo mas complicado el trayecto del nivel. Mejoro algunas partes del nivel para hacerlas mas difíciles. Agrega un nuevo diseño similar al de Theory of Everything. Es la ultima Demo publicada. 02/04/17 Pools Dey El creador publica un nivel de broma de Lil Jumper 2, esto por el Día de los inocentes (April Fools Day), el nivel dura un poco mas de 2 minutos y la cifra de objetos es mas de 20000, pero son objetos innecesarios o completamente basura. La ID del nivel es 3210217. El nivel recibió muchas descargas, aproximadamente mas de 60, pero a los usuarios les disgusto. Posteriormente unos meses despues cambiaria todo esto a la simple frase "Happy April Fools Day". 19/04/17 Nivel Publicado El creador publica el nivel con el resto de las decoraciones usadas en cada version de Geometry Dash. * Se reemplazo el Logo de la 3ra DEMO (Theory of Every-Sawie) al original de la 2da DEMO (Clutter-Step), ademas de que se añadieron nuevas decoraciones a la introducción del nivel y a las decoraciones de X Step y Clutterfunk. * Añadidos mas Easter Eggs y retorno de algunos viejos del Lil Jumper original. * Añadidas Monedas de la sección 1.6-1.7 en adelante y una llave secreta. * Añadidas más Pantallas de muerte. * Reducidos los "U SUCK" de Lil Pike. * Añadidos mas ":v" * Dedicatoria a la Wiki GeometryPedia Users Levels '''y a la GeometryPedia. Y a otros usuarios especiales. Curiosidades * Se usa una de las canciones de '''Waterflame, -Jumper 2013- siendo sucesora de la canción Jumper. * En este nivel hace su debut Sawie, una nueva enemiga en la serie [[Jumper Series|'Jumper']]. * Es el segundo nivel del creador con Custom Background. * Durante la primera parte del nivel se superaba mas de 6k objetos, pero se disminuyo casi a la mitad. * El nivel pretende ser una linea del tiempo presentando todos los diseños de los niveles oficiales de Geometry Dash al paso del tiempo. * Antes de la salida de la Tercera Demo, hubo un bug muy grave en el editor de niveles, moviendo muchos objetos ademas de esto se elimino el Logo, este desapareció. Tardo 3 horas en reparar el bug, pues había movido todos las espinas del primer UFO, haciendo imposible el progreso en el nivel. ** Curiosamente este Bug volvió a aparecer (2 veces), retrasando de nuevo el progreso del nivel. El creador dice que es por culpa de su Mouse. ** Esto a causa de que su Mouse esta dañado, haciendo doble click en un solo click, causando el bug. ** Actualmente ya no existe tal bug desde la Actualización 2.1 de Geometry Dash. * Al igual que en Lil Jumper, éste nivel tiene referencias al mismo, pues vuelven a aparecer los mismos Easter eggs interpretados de una manera diferente. * Se le hace una dedicatoria a la GeometryPedia Users Levels por el apoyo que le han dado. Y a la GeometryPedia original por la información que le han otorgado para la realización del nivel. * En este nivel se modifica el diseño de Lil Pike a uno oficial. * Lil Pike insulta mucho mas a el jugador en este nivel. * Es el nivel con mas apariciones de Lil Pike. * Es el nivel de Fleece que mas ha tardado en salir, con 9 meses de Spoilers y demos, pero debió haber salido en 4 meses o menos después de fue anunciado. * El creador cuenta que ha sido una pesadilla durante la creación del nivel, pues se impusieron muchos bugs, así como pensar la estructura del nivel, pero dijo que valió la pena. * La cifra de mas de 20000 objetos alarmó al creador, pues no quería llegar al limite de 40000 objetos. * En la madrugada del 2 de abril de 2017 Fleece publico un supuesto Lil Jumper 2, pero al jugar el nivel te darás cuenta que es un nivel de broma, este se debió de haber publicado un día antes, pero debido a asuntos personales lo publico después, aunque también fue para que la broma fuera mas creíble. * El creador había prometido publicar el nivel entre los días 14 y 15 de Abril del 2017, pero no planeo esto bien aun sin terminar ni verificar el nivel, publicándolo días después el 19 de Abril del 2017. **Posteriormente, unos días después el creador volvería a actualizar el nivel para dejar en claro que era una broma. * El creador tardo casi mas de medio día en tratar de verificar el nivel y hacer mas fáciles algunas otras partes del nivel, también en reparar bugs. **Incluso a pesar de ya haberse aprendido de memoria todas las trampas, aun seguía cayendo en ellas. La que no tolero mucho fue el final del nivel, donde se localizaba Lil Pike, estrellándose justo en el 99%. Es su fail mas grande en este nivel. Causando el nerfeo de este final. * Hasta ahora, solo dos personas (confirmadas) se han pasado el nivel, siendo el jugador Aquartex (amigo del creador) y el verificador, The Lamb. Easter Eggs * Si mueres al inicio del nivel, al 0 % a causa de una espina semi invisible, hará que Lil Pike sobresalga diciendo Yay! y la frase "New Record!" (Nuevo Record), esto hace referencia al perder en el 0% del nivel en [[Lil Jumper|'Lil Jumper']]. * Al morir en el letrero que dice "Featuring" aparecerá debajo Lil Pike con su frase "U suck", "Featuring Lil Pike!", "He likes to insult you". * Si mueres durante la primera pantalla blanca hacia el vehículo del UFO, aparecerá el mensaje ":v LOL". * Al morir en la parte donde se halla el letrero "music of Waterflame", este cambiara a music of WetHot, apareciendo debajo una Lenny Face. * Si mueres al comienzo del primer UFO, el titulo del nivel cambiara a "U SUCK" reemplazando al cubo decorativo por Lil Pike. * Durante la segunda sección del primer UFO en modo espejo, sobresale Sawie diciendo "Surprise!" * Al final del nivel, justo en el 99%, si saltas sobre Lil Pike, este saltara también solo para matarte. La pantalla estará llena de "HAHAHA", sobresaliendo la palabra "YOU SUCK" (APESTAS) en letras rojas. Galería Pre-release LilJumper2(1).png| Anterior logo LilJumper2(2).png| Teaser de pantalla de muerte LilJumper2(3).png| Teaser del regreso de LilPike LilJumper2(4).png| Logo de la 2da DEMO LilJumper2(5).png| Logo de la 3ra DEMO LilJumper2(6).png| Primera pantalla de muerte LilJumper2(7).png| Antigua pantalla de muerte LilJumper2(8).png| (Inserte Lenny) LilJumper2(10).png| ... U - F - O... UFO!!! Lilpike2.png|captura random de Lil Pike LilJumper2(11).png|Bug accidental del nivel en el editor, y esto solo es lo regular LilJumper2(12).png|Logo del nivel actual LilJumper2(13).png|Presentacion de Lil Pike LilJumper2(14).png|Santificado sea el nombre de Lil Pike... LilJumper2(15).png|Seccion de Electroman Adventures y Electrodynamix Galería del nivel actual LilJumper2(17).png|Pantalla de muerte en el 0%. LilJumper2(18).png|Pantalla de muerte presentando a Lil Pike. LilJumper2(19).png|Pantalla de muerte a causa de un bug en los portales de gravedad. LilJumper2(20).png|Re diseño del Logo de Waterflame. LilJumper2(21).png|Actual Portada. LilJumper2(22).png|Primea trampa de Sawie. LilJumper2(23).png|Pantalla de muerte con Lil Pike. LilJumper2(24).png|Sección de Electroman y Electrodynamix usando algunos objetos de la 2.1. LilJumper2(25).png|Easter Egg haciendo referencia a uno de los Easter Eggs de Lil Jumper. LilJumper2(26).png|Otra pantalla de muerte a causa de una trampa de Lil Pike. Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios Categoría:Usuario:FleeceTheLamb Categoría:Serie: Jumper Categoría:2.1 Categoría:Niveles Insane